Truth Or Dare
by ipsa dixit
Summary: You have to choose one. Truth or dare. We made that pact in first year!/For the Quidditch League


For the Quidditch League, Tutshill Tornados' Seeker. Write about discovering and completing a dare.

WC: 1257 by Google Docs

Teddy was looking through old photos of his parents. Being an orphan, he never really knew his mum or dad, and he really wanted to know more about both of them. His mum was really cool, downright badass in fact, but Teddy also wanted to know way more about his dad because his dad and his friends were the coolest. According to Teddy's Uncle Harry, Teddy's dad and his friends were the pranksters of Hogwarts in their day, but Harry refused to elaborate on that, afraid it would give Teddy bad ideas.

There was one picture Teddy liked. It was of his dad, being scolded by his three friends. Whoever the cameraman was, they couldn't stop shaking, so the picture came out quite blurry, but it was still a funny sight to see. Teddy asked Harry about the context of the picture, but he had no idea, so Teddy decided to ask his grandmother, Andromeda.

When she saw the picture in Teddy's hand, she laughed.

"I remember that day. In fact, I took the picture!"

"You took the picture?" Teddy inquired. "Well, then, you must know why they're telling him off! Uncle Harry doesn't know at all. Will you tell me the story of it?"

"Of course, Teddy." Andromeda beckoned the young boy to come closer to her and Teddy took a place on her lap, his very favorite story-time place.

"As you know, your dad was a werewolf." Teddy nodded. "Well this picture was in his fifth year, a few days after the full moon. Your dad's friends had made a bet a few days before…"

* * *

"Moony!" Sirius' voice rang through the common room "You thought we wouldn't, but guess what?"

Remus was lying face down in his bed, not paying any attention to Sirius's voice.

"Hrumph," was his muffled reply.

"Moony, get up!"

Remus slowly peeled his face away from his pillow.

"Will you stop calling me Moony? I hate that?"

"You know what else you're gonna hate? Guess what we did?" Sirius asked in a singsongy voice.

"What?" Remus asked, sitting up with his eyes still closed.

"Come into the bathroom!" Sirius demanded, holding his hand out for Remus to take. With a groan, Remus took his hand.

"Wait," Sirius paused before entering the bathroom. He peeked his head inside, laughed and said that Remus could come in.

Remus walked into the bathroom with his guard up. Inside the bathroom were a deer and a rat.

"What? What the hell is this, Sirius? How did you even- never mind, I don't really want to know."

"They're not real, idiot. How would I get a deer into our bathroom? Even I'm not that good."

"Taxidermy, then?"

"No, you twat. I told you we could do it! They're James and Peter!"

The deer brayed with agreement.

"You mean-" Remus turned, shocked to Sirius. "You didn't- No. Why? Why? WHY? No, no, no. Guys this is illegal!"

Sirius turned into a dog and licked Remus.

"Guys."

Sirius turned back and laughed. At the same time, the deer and the rat were replaced by Remus's other two friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"What. The. Hell." Remus was in shock.

"We told you we were gonna do it. Did you think we were lying?" James asked.

"The turning back was tough to do, but eventually, even Peter got it," Sirius said, all suave, leaning against the door.

"You said you were going to do it, but i didn't actually believe you! And even if you were, I didn't think you could."

"You need to have more faith in us, really." James's eyes were twinkling.

"It did take a few years, though. It's not easy," Peter added in.

"Owed you even do this behind my back?"

"You sleep a lot. Deeply," Sirius added.

"Oh my goodness." Remus had his face in his hands by this point.

"Let's go outside!" James said, running out of the room.

"Yeah!" Peter ran after him.

"Let's go, Moony." Sirius put an arm around Remus, who looked absolutely done.

When they were outside in the courtyard James turned to Sirius.

"Okay mate, truth or dare?"

"I like the way you think, Potter," Sirius grinned. "But why even add the truth? Dare, of course."

"Okay. I dare you to turn into a dog," James winked at Remus, "and disturb that couple over there, that think they're hidden by that bush. Give them some kisses."

Remus did not like that smile on Sirius's face. Not at all.

Sirius obliged and the couple ran off, being chased by a massive black dog.

Peter and James roared with laughter. Remus wondered why he became friends with them at all.

Sirius returned to his friends, in Human form.

"They didn't seem to like dogs. Weird," Sirius reported. "My turn," Sirius cracked his knuckles. "Remus," he said, turning to his friend. "Truth or dare."

Remus glared at Sirius, not wanting to choose at all.

"Remember the truth or dare pact, Remus!" James reminded. Peter nodded.

"You have to choose one. Truth or dare. We made that pact in first year!"

Stupid friends and their stupid pact.

"Dare, then," Remus said, exhausted. Sirius's grin somehow extended.

"I dare you to invite someone to the Shrieking Shack. Not while you're a werewolf, of course. We wouldn't want to injure them, but take them through the passage and bring them back out."

"No."

"No? Moony's backing down from a dare. How rude!" Sirius scanned the courtyard for someone else to agree with him about how rude Remus was being. He pointed. "What about inviting Andy? She's a tough girl. I'll even ask her for you."

Remus followed Sirius's finger to across the courtyard where Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin, was standing, holding a camera.

"No. I'm not going to invite anyone there."

"Andy!" Sirius called anyway.

Andromeda saw where the call was coming from and walked over, carefully, knowing of their pranks.

"What, Sirius?"

"Remus has a question to ask you," Sirius turned to Remus. "Well?"

Remus just shook his head.

"Aw, that's okay, he's a bit shy," James prompted.

James, Sirius and Peter all turned to Remus, shaking their hands at him, egging him on, and scolding him at the same time. Andromeda took a picture of them.

Sirius sighed after a long staring contest between Remus and himself.

"Andy, Remus wants to invite you to the Shrieking Shack. You know, in Hogsmeade?"

Andromeda cocked her head.

"What type of dare is this?" she asked, not being stupid.

"A really bad one," Remus said, glaring daggers at Sirius. "Can we please leave?" Remus turned to James with puppy dog eyes. "I mean," he lowered his voice. "I really don't want to go back there. I was there a few days ago. Not this close."

"James, don't break," Sirius warned.

Remus gave James more puppy dog eyes. Andromeda watched them, bemused.

James broke.

"Remus is right guys. This dare is stupid. Let's go. Bye Andy," James waved.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted. "You still owe me this dare! And if you won't complete it, then your children and your children's children and your children's children's children- wait how many is that?"

"Sirius," James said. "It's just a prank, calm down."

Sirius was still fuming.

* * *

"...and that's why your father is being scolded," Andromeda told Teddy. "He wouldn't complete the dare."

"Wait," Teddy said, looking at his grandmother. "According to your story, didn't Sirius curse me with that dare?"

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"Well then, Grandma. Will you go to the Shrieking Shack with me?"

"No."


End file.
